Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motherboard and, more particularly, to a motherboard for an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a basic input output system (BIOS) of a motherboard provides different parameter setting options, users can change an operating voltage or a frequency operation of a control chip of the motherboard or a central processing unit (CPU) to improve efficiency of a computer system, which is called overvoltage and overclocking.
However, the CPU has a default parameter adjustable range in BIOS while manufactured, and users are only allowed to change the parameters within the range. The highest efficiency of the processor cannot be achieved.